Stories by Turtle
by clonewarsgirl
Summary: Hey readers, any stories I have on this story link will be written me and only me so no bad mouthing my sis for being a perv. Anyway so I won't have to say it in every chapter, I DON'T OWN CLONE WARS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.
1. RexDenal

My first lemon request! Woo-Hoo! I don't own these characters. Enjoy :)

* * *

><p><p>

Captain Rex is reading up on the latest mission reports, but his mind is else where. He tosses the reports on to his desk, giving up on concentrating on the numerous files.

He leans back on his chair, closes his eyes, and lets his mind wonder. He gets this dreamy grin when a picture of Denal takes form and starts to feel a slight pressure in his pants. _No!_, Rex thought his eyes snap open, _I can't. He's my brother and after what he's been through I don't blame him for being distrusting around people._

During the battle over Devaron to capture Bane and retrieve the holo-cron Denal was taken prisoner to Banes escape ship and brutally beaten and drugged while being raped; until Mace Windu and Obi Wan found him at Banes hide away.

Rex sighs and decides to take a walk around the ship to help clear his head. As he passes through the barracks he stops, hearing something in one of the rooms. He listens and hears it again, a faint audible moan coming from Denals room. He walks in to see what the problem is, looking around the room and sees no one in sight.

Rex snaps his head to the door of the connecting refreshers, hearing another moan. Walking in silently, he stares at Denal as he fucks himself at the toilet.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" Denal asks himself not noticing Rex yet. He stares down at his hard dick covered in pre-cum. He's been trying to get rid of a load that's been building up inside him for awhile now. All because of a certain clone captain that always has his back and trusts him the most.

Denal stops to rest his tired hands. _Feirfiek! This is taking forever!_, Denal thought. He scolds himself at how weak he is for doing this, what makes it even worse is while being raped by Bane there were moments where he actually liked it. Denal wanted to punch himself for that to get some sense back into his brain, but instead throws his head back. Feeling some ones hand pump his erection.

"Need a little help brother?" A brothers voice whispers.

Denal notices a troopers armor on the floor that he swore wasn't there before. The painted blue stripes and eyes on the helmet makes it clear on who it belongs to.

"C-captian." Denal manages to stutter out.

"Sshhh. Relax." Rex says. Denal rests his head on Rex's shoulder and enjoys the wave of pleasure flowing through him. He lets a moan slip out. "I take it you're liking this so far." Rex nibbles Denals ear lobe, making Denal moan a little louder.

Denal turns around to face Rex and plants a hot kiss on his lips, removing his own under armor shirt and stops the kiss just long enough to get the shirt over his mouth. He trembles as Rex's hands roam his bare chest, then removing Rex's shirt and pushing him against the wall.

"A little forward aren't we Denal?" Rex smirks. Denal grins then feels something press against his thigh, he looks down and snickers at Rex's own hidden erection.

"Yes sir, but something tells me you like it." Denal says. He kneels down and pulls down Rex's pants, his dick sprang out. Denal gives it a couple licks before taking in Rex's size into his mouth and starts bobbing his head.

"Ah! Denal!" Rex buries his fingers in Denals black hair to help speed him up. Rex soon came in Denal's mouth and brings him back up to his lips. Rex pushes Denal to the floor, never breaking the kiss and slowly takes Denal inside him. Rex grunts feeling Denals large size twitching inside him.

"Damn you're tight." Denal grunts.

"Maybe because" Rex groans. "you're so big." Rex waits for a few minutes to wait out the slight pain before moving.

"Rex!" Denal throws his head side to side at this immense feeling as Rex moves slowly on top, then Rex starts moving a little faster making Denal moan louder and grabs Rex's erection. Rex groans at how tight Denals hold is on him. "F-faster Rex."

Rex moves as fast as he can and Denal pumps Rex's shaft.

"Denal!" Rex screams as he came all over himself and Denal. He falls to the side and Denal climbs over him still inside.

"Don't worry." Denal whispers. "Just rest." Denal starts going fast and hard on him. Rex moans still feeling the affects of his climax. With a few more hard thrusts Rex feels Denals cum over flow inside him. Denal sighs and falls next to Rex as he catches his breath.

Rex pulls Denal out of him and plants a light kiss on his neck. "I love you Denal." Rex would have slapped himself for saying that, but Denal just smirks and wraps an arm around Rex's shoulders.

"I love you to." They fall asleep right there on the floor for a short while and then hurry to clean themselves up and get dressed so the others won't suspect their relationship.

Sorry if it's kind of crappy, but I tried. Let me know if I did ok or not.


	2. FivesOC

Fives hurries down the halls to a certain room in the barracks, he walks into a room looking around for some one.

"Leone?" Fives calls. He smiles as a raven haired girl with sparkling icey blue eyes pokes her head out of the connecting refreshers.

"Hey Fives. Just get back?" Leone asks.

"Yeah. What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing Sherlock? I'm taking a shower."

Fives smirks to himself. "You know, I can use a shower to. Mind if I join you?"

Leone smirks. "C'mon in soldier boy."

Leone and Fives have been together for over two years now and they have done 'it' a couple times before so this isn't their first.

Fives strips off his armor and walks in only his body glove, he looks lovingly at the woman he calls his and engulfs her into a hot kiss with Leone feeling up his torso. His kisses travel down her jaw line and neck. He smirks down at a faint bruise on Leone's neck.

"I see I'll have to renew my mark."

Leone smirks back. "Come get me honey." She slips from his grip and glides to the shower, letting her towel slip from her body as she goes into the warm water.

Fives hurriedly slips off his body glove and enters the shower and gazes at the golden beauty before him. "You're so damn beautiful."

Leone giggles and pulls him under the pounding water with her. She wraps her arms around his neck and grinds her hips against his hardening member. Fives moans lightly and grabs her butt, digging his fingers into her flesh. Leone yelps as Fives starts sucking and biting on the bruised spot at her neck.

"Oh Fives, you're so good at that."

Fives pushes her up against the wall and his hands slide to her breasts.

"Leone." He breathes as he holds them tight and moving them around. Leone shrieks as he bites down hard on her sweet spot. He pulls his mouth away to examine his work, the bruise has darkened to near black. "That should stay put for a couple weeks or until next time."

Leone smirks. "My turn." She kneels down and takes his large erection in between her breasts and licks the head lightly. Watching her work on him was a sight for him and turned him on even more as she moves her breasts around him. He grunts as he came on her face, spraying his seed on her.

Fives kneels down to her level and pulls her into a lip crushing kiss. "I can't wait any more." He picks up Leone bridal style and practically runs to the bed just outside the refresher door. He drops her on the bed and pulls her legs apart to reveal her throbbing pussy. "I see you've missed me."

"More than you know."

Fives lowers himself and stares at Leone's pussy as a bit of wet seeps out. Leone shivers, feeling his breath there, she moans feeling his tongue barge into her. He moves it around, tasting her and stretching the walls around the stubby muscle. Leone moans louder as Fives tongue twists around inside her. He pulls his tongue out and pushes a finger into her and starts finger fucking her. Another finger is added, then a third he spreads his fingers out and grins down at Leone as she moans and shivers at the sudden rush of cool air.

Fives pulls out his fingers, finally deciding she's wet enough, he positions himself between her legs and Leone sighs as he enters her. Her body felt whole again when they do this. Fives starts going hard on her to drill himself entirely in her. Leone moans saying his name, he goes faster and harder on her and soon she came with a shriek.

It took Fives a few more minutes before he finally came and lays beside her on the bed, pulling the covers over them to go to sleep.

"I love you Fives." Leone mumbles.

Fives gives her a peck on her soft lips. "I love you to." They fall asleep in each others arms until the early morning when Fives had to return to his own quarters before some one notices him missing.


End file.
